


Pale Rider

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputees, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheeky Young Gun for Hire Jesse In the Beginning, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, HEA, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstood Advances, Oral Sex, Rocky start, Smut, struggling with body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: When Hanzo decided to accept Genji's wish to join Overwatch, he never expected the resident cowboy to stand in his way of his little brother's forgiveness. Then Genji's omnic master, show Hanzo that there might be more to life than his hellbent road to find redemption.Slowly, Hanzo and the obnoxiously annoying cowboy find common ground.And with time, they might just find love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (After some thecnical issues, everything seens to be fine with the chapters now. So sorry for the inconvenience 🙏) 
> 
> Well, this is my contribution to the McHanzo Big Bang!
> 
> Unfortunately, there is no art to accompany this story, but the incredibly kind Bunny(?) was generous enough to make a banner for this story over on the McBigBang tumblr. 
> 
> I had a hard time writing this story, so I hope it reads alright for you all.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Arizona was a burning hellhole in Jesse’s mind. New Mexico could be hot at times, but this kind of heat tickled his nose the wrong way. He’d much rather be anywhere but here, though Ashe’s info placed the next mission smash in the middle of hell city. 

Chewing on his cigar didn’t help much. His mission was a foreign guy, Japanese clansman of some kind. Jesse hadn’t been big on listening in on the briefing. In fact, he had barely listened in at all, too busy trying to catch up on his sleep. 

He’d gotten a picture of the man he was to steal the papers from, a mean looking guy with cheekbones cut from stone. Jesse was sure he’d bleed if he ever came into contact with them. The older man had a set of sharp eyes, eyes that penetrated his soul through a simple photograph. 

He’d given Jesse the chills.  
That all lead him to this moment, walking down the street in front of the building the man had entered. Taking a deep drag from his cigar, Jesse looked up to stare at the sun. It was almost high noon. 

He didn’t realize his mistake before a cloth was held over his nose and mouth. In his momentary confusion, he did the mistake of taking a breath instead of holding it, his mind going blissfully blank as the surroundings faded away to black. 

When he woke up, the light indicated that it was way past noon. He groaned as reality smashed into his head. He’d been kidnapped and as he looked around the room he was placed in, his groan only grew louder as his eyes fell on the person sitting in front of him. 

“Good afternoon.” A calculated, dark voice greeted him. The calculated voice of his target. 

“I apologize for the rude way you were handled, but this is a matter of utmost delicacy. He continued, standing up from his chair to walk around the room they were in. 

“Could ’a just asked nicely.” Jesse drawled dryly as he followed the guy’s movements. 

“Be that as it may, we are here now.” The man replied, stopping in front of him. 

“I am right to assume that you are for hire, yes?”

Jesse almost swallowed his tongue as the question registered in his mind. The man in front of him was pleasing enough to look at and he couldn’t deny how much simpler his mission would be if he could bed his target. Still, there was something lacking from the older man’s features. 

“If the price ’s right, I’d accept. Must say ya got a special kinda type, Sir.” He finally replied after giving the man a lazy once over, spreading his legs wider to show his willingness. 

The man in front of him didn’t react the way Jesse was expecting him to though. Instead of flaming lust, his eyes narrowed in such a clear disgust that it made Jesse blush from embarrassment.

“You insolent cur.” The man sneered. “Had I been that kind of man, you would be nowhere near the caliber worthy to share my bed. I was inquiring after your revolver. You are a gun for hire, are you not?” the man insisted. 

“Uuuh....ye?” Was the only intelligible reply Jesse could muster. 

“Good. I need you to get rid of a young man. He has the nerve to pursue my heir and I want him out of this world.” 

He turned his back to Jesse as he walked over to the huge floor to ceiling window. Jesse was roughly pulled up from his chair and pushed towards the window when he failed to follow the older man. 

“By the market down the street there,” the man nodded down to the street to the right of them. “my heir is standing with a man in a light blue shirt.”

Jesse nodded before realizing that the guy wasn’t even looking at him. Then the guy in the blue shirt moved, making the heir visible for the first time. What Jesse saw took his breath away. The woman had even sharper cheekbones than her father, her long, loose hair a glossy ebony, moving like the finest silk. She had a decent height, supported by the thinnest, most delicate ankles Jesse had ever seen before.

“Oh hell...” Jesse moaned low.  
“Ye better lock up your daughter, Sir.” The words fell out of his mouth before any filter got time to react. 

The smack that met the back of his head was so unexpected that Jesse stumbled a bit forward, angrily turning towards the older man. 

“If you so much as touch a hair on my son’s head, I will see to it that you wished you were never born.” he growled into Jesse’s face, making the younger man gulp. 

“I want that ingrate out of this world and I want it done today. Preferably in the next few hours.” 

“Well gee...” Jesse mumbled under his breath. He’d taken more lives than he could remember, but he’d never been a gun for hire before. It was kinda thrilling in a different kind of way. 

“Why me?” He finally landed on.

“You looked the part....kid.” Was the only dry reply he got. 

Jesse figured he didn’t really have any choice in the matter, so he nodded instead of a reply. 

“Name your price. I will give you anything,” the older man said calmly. “except my heir.”

He had to grin from the man’s intelligence. Somehow he’d just known that Jesse would ask for his dau..-son.

“I’ll think about my price, Sir, but consider it done. Where do you want him?” Jesse asked.

“I do not care where or how you do it, but when you have finished, I want the ingrate’s heart.” the man’s eyes narrowed dangerously at his command. 

First then, did Jesse understand that he was dealing with a very dangerous man. He’d have to step carefully if his plan was to work. 

Finding the guy was the easiest thing on earth. Fitting in though was an entirely different thing. Jesse looked like a desert rat in a high-class china shop. 

The deed was done in a matter of moments, the guy all too trusting, too “untouchable” in his own eyes. Jesse’d proven him so painfully wrong, peacekeeper firing her shot before the guy realized what was happening. The whole heart business had tested Jesse’s limit, though in the end, he’d managed to get it.

The old man had grinned menacingly when he’d been presented the cold slab of muscle, mumbling something in Japanese that Jesse couldn’t understand. He’d been so pleased that his heir’s pursuer was no more. 

“Ye said I could have anything, right?” Jesse asked to confirm when the man had put the heart down. 

“Besides my heir, yes. Do name your price.” 

“Anything?” Jesse pushed. 

“Anything.” The man confirmed once again. “I am a man of my word.”

“I want the papers.” Jesse drawled, lighting a cigar for good measures. His pulse was racing through his body and he couldn’t be sure that the men in the room didn’t hear his wild heart beating. It was the cheekiest move he’d ever pulled before. 

The older man exploded in a Japanese whirlwind of fury. One second he’d been on the other side of the table, the next Jesse had some kinda sharp sword pressed against his neck. The newly lit cigar fell from his open mouth, eyes spread open wide in shock, both hands raised up in surrender at the man’s movements. 

The narrow eyes that stared into Jesse’s own, gave him the creeps. It was as if they could see right through him. He knew how dangerous the man in front of him was, how capable. Yet, Jesse had played him, depending on the man’s integrity to ring true. 

“Well played.” The man said in defeat after a couple of tense minutes. The sharp blade fell from Jesse’s neck, at the same time the people in the room let out their breaths. 

Jesse righted his shirt, wiping his sweaty palms on his dirty jeans. He bent down to pick up his cigar when the older man barked something in Japanese before he sat down in the chair across the table. 

“I am a man of my words, but make no mistake, you will never have the upper hand again.” he said, eyes still dangerously narrowed on Jesse. 

“Gotcha, Sir.” 

He’d gotten the papers a few minutes later before he was ushered to the door. Bob had been surprised when he burst into the hover truck with the papers in hand, still shaking from the adrenalin rush.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke up without a start for a change, his eyes slowly opening to the sharp rays of sunlight reaching into the alley he’d fallen asleep in. He hadn’t had that dream in a long, long time. The memory still made him shake, the luck he’d had, still made him pause. 

It had given him the confidence to be even more reckless in the following year, leading to the inevitable crash into what was to be his life’s worst nightmare; Gabriel Reyes. 

The memory of his former Commander washed the sleepiness out of his aching body. He’d drank himself into a stupor last night, not knowing if he was dead or alive, haunted by memories, of men believed long gone. 

He had a task at hand, a job to finish. He owed it to the men, a debt he wasn’t sure he could ever repay. He’d already found Morrison, had met Sombra on the way, somewhat of a technical genius. She’d reminded him of Genji. 

By way of Jack, they’d found Gabriel. The realization of who he had become, had broken his heart. This man had saved his life, had recognized something redeemable inside Jesse, had stuck his neck out for him more than once. In the end, Gabriel and Jack had become his family. They’d opened up their arms to him, welcomed him into their own odd family. The Amari’s, Reinhardt and the Lindholm’s. Mercy, Genji, Tracer, and Winston. He’d found a home, a real home among them. 

He’d found that he could do good.

Jesse never for a second believed that his Commanders had died in the Swiss explosion. There was no way they wouldn’t have found a way out of the burning ruins. No matter how much they’d argued towards the end, they’d never let the other die. What had made them turn against each other afterward, Jesse wasn’t sure off. All he knew was that Jack, now Soldier:76 was tracking Reaper down. 

He’d read about their encounters, heard about them from Ana. Egypt had been a close call, leaving Jack to aimlessly wander for a while. Then one day he had packed up his belongings, armored with new information about Gabriel. 

Ana hadn’t known where Jack got his information, but Jesse had an inkling that he knew exactly where the information had come from, teasing the young girl for her soft heart the next time he saw her. 

At the moment he was sitting at a diner on route 66, eating a delicious piece of apple pie with a side of a cup of steaming hot coffee, waiting for his next mission. Since becoming a wanted man once more, he’d have to do things on the low, sneaking beneath the radar of the authorities. 

This one had been simple. Sombra had found the location of Echo in a matter of minutes. Calling in the tip to Deadlock had been even simpler, Ashe had never been one to turn down a good tip. 

The train’s honk woke him from his memory ride, the crash forcing him to take his final bite of the apple pie. Getting up though proved harder than he thought, the years quickly catching up on him lately. 

Stepping outside of the diner, he was met by a cloud of dust. He could hear the Deadlock members already working to collect whatever military equipment they could get their hands on. 

He kept on walking slowly even after the first Deadlock member, one of the triplets, spotted him. He’d dreaded this moment for a long time, but now that he was here, he had little choice. If he was to retrieve Echo, he’d just have to face his past.

“Jesse McCree,” Ashe drawls. “It’s been a while. You promised you’d write.”

“Well Ashe,” he replies just as slowly, lighting his cigar for dramatic effects. “I’ve been kinda busy.”

“We’re pretty busy ourselves. ‘s awful convenient you showing up today.” Ashe sneers dryly. 

“Yeah... You’ve never been one to shy away from a good tip.” Jesse fires back, just as dryly as Ashe had done.

“Hey,” she barks. “we worked hard for this score. You best move on now.” Ashe finishes, shifting her rifle to prove a point. 

“All I want is that crate. Everythin’ else is yours.” Jesse fuffs a hum, pointing to the crate he knows Echo is resting in. 

“This crate?” Ashe asks with a thick drawl, smacking the side of her rifle to Echo’s crate, humming in thought. 

“Bob.” At Ashe’s command, Bob opens the crate, stepping back as smoke seeps from the opening. 

“Well, well. Now you’ve got my attention.” she smiles. “What is it?”

“That’s none of your business.” Jesse drawls, leaving no room for discussion.

Ashe jumps down from the hover carrier, slowly walking towards him before spreading her legs in a firm stance.  
“Well as I see it, now it’s very much our business.” She sneers. 

Jesse sighs deeply. He’d feared it go this way. From the very beginning, Ashe had been just as headstrong as he had. They’d bumped heads more times than he could care to remember. 

“It doesn’t always have to be this way, Ashe.”

“Apparently,” Ashe says as he cocks her rifle before drawling, “it does.”

The guys gather around her, the sniper positioning on the train behind him. The air around them freezes, time slowly moving towards high noon as a lone tumbleweed rolls past them. The clock strikes twelve and all hell breaks loose. 

In the middle of the chaos, he can hear Ashe screaming “Bob, do something!” before good ol' Bob’s canons is aimed right at him. 

“Hmmh, looks like Bob got himself some upgrades.” Jesse hums as he reloads peacekeeper behind the big rock.

“Last chance McCree!” Ashe barks in anger. “Cast out your weapon.”

“Alright Ashe,” his eyes had landed on the grenade belt just beside his feet. “here it comes.” he hollers back at her.

Throwing the belt their way he faintly hears Ashe shout a surprised “Oh shoot!” before he puts a bullet in each grenade, making the Deadlock members jump to avoid the worst of the blast. 

The blast from the grenades had knocked them all out, Bob taking the worst of the blast, the force tearing his seams apart. Jesse spends some time trying them all up and moving them up onto their hover carrier, moving as carefully as he can. He knows Ashe will be in one of her moods once she regains consciousness once more. Her moans a fearful indicator that it wouldn’t be long.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Bob,” Jesse apologizes as he puts Bob’s head securely on the transport. “no hard feelings?”

At Bob’s confirmative blink, Jesse relaxes a bit. He’d always been very fond of the omnic, always having a good time with him. He’d missed Bob just as much as he’d missed Ashe. Too bad they were on different sides of the law now. Well technically... 

Ashe’s angry yapping made him laugh. Boy, he’d really missed them all. 

“Say hi to the gang for me.” He tells Bob before pushing the home call button that would safely take them back to wherever their base was. 

Shifting Echo’s key between his fingers, Jesse walks over to the discarded crate, pushing the opening mechanism as he comes to a stop. He adds the key to Echo’s body as the lid opened, watching the blue led swivel around before disappearing to white.

“Hey there, cowboy,” Echo says with a smile in her voice as her face forms and her eyes open for the first time in a long while. 

“Welcome back, partner.” Jesse hums happily as he takes his hat off of his head and reaches a hand towards her, to help her up from her crate. She takes his hand so delicately, just as he remembered, spreading her form as she rises from her long stasis. She’s as beautiful as ever where she fluffs her thrusters before coming to a stop before him, hovering just above the ground. 

“Hmm...” she hums in wonder. “How long have I been gone?”  
“Far too long,” he replies politely, hat still clutched tightly to his chest. 

“What happened to your hand?” Echo asks, carefully turning his palm up to look at his arm. 

“Well, that’s a story for another time,” Jesse laughs. “But I got a call. They’re getting the band together. They want me. But really? They need you.” He’d never been one with words when it came to Echo. She’d always read him like an open book, making their friendship so easy. 

He stares at her for a little while more, it’s making him so happy to see a friendly face again, but he knows he has to move. Time is something he’ll sadly never have enough off. Lifting his hat from his chest, he puts it firmly on his head once more as he walks away from her. 

“Jesse, wait!” Echo calls after him, halting him in his retreat. 

“I’ve got some business to attend to.” He laughs as he tips his hat in a farewell.

He walks over to Ashe’s blood red hoverbike, still as beautiful as ever. Turning her on makes his blood race through his veins again, her tuning so fine. He smiles as he sees the old photograph taped to the bike, like him, Ashe had also been one for sentiments. 

“Say hi to the monkey for me,” Jesse adds with a smile, knowing Echo would see the humor in his words.

“Monkey?” she echoes teasingly.

“Scientist. Whatever.” Jesse laughs, shrugging as he puts the cigar back in his mouth, revving the bike. 

Pulling out is a little harder than he’d thought it would be. He knew that Echo would be alright, she was a lady that could handle herself after all, but seeing a friendly face from his past brought back the longing he stubbed down on every single day. He missed his family, his friends, the place he’d called home. 

He missed Ashe and Bob. The feisty white-haired girl had been his closest friend since she picked him up from the farm he was slaving at. Bob had been the best big brother figure, far from silent despite his lack of words. They’d been a good little family of their own, they’d made something for themselves, despite being on the wrong side of the law.

Jesse could hear Ashe’s complaints to Bob even before he reached the transport they were on. He laughed to himself as she screamed after him, relieved to hear the fondness hidden behind her angry shouts. He had no doubt that Bob would be hearing about this day for months to come. 

The ride towards his final destination was going to be a long one. He’d finally managed to reach Genji and his omnic master. Apparently, Genji was going to Hanamura to get his slime of a brother to join him. Jesse couldn’t think of anything he’d be more against, but he’d support Genji in whatever he wanted. 

He’d talked to Jesse about forgiveness and peace, second chances and paving of new roads. Genji had really come to terms with what his bastard of a brother did to him, but Jesse had not. He’d been by Genji’s side from the moment Gabriel brought him back from the shores of Japan. He’d been a constant in Genji’s life when every second of every day was filled with doctors and tests. 

He’d been unwelcome for the first couple of months, but as Genji got healthier, their friendship had grown, and at the end of it all, they’d become as close as brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

California was a fresh breath of air, the sea a welcome view as he passed by the beaches. He was to meet Genji and his master Zenyatta further up north where they had arrived by boat earlier that day. Jesse knew beggars couldn’t be choosers in these times, so he offered to meet them there. 

Throwing his legs over the bikes back, called for a series of groans and cracks as Jesse straightened up after long hours on the bike. His age was quickly catching up with him. His weight too, if he was being completely honest. Where muscles and a six pack once graced his stomach, a solid padding now hid his long lost muscles. He hadn’t been kind to his body since leaving Blackwatch. 

Jesse snickered to himself, lighting up a new cigar as he waited, leaning on the bike and crossing his ankles. He prayed to whatever higher being there was, that Genji’s older brother had declined the offer to join them. Jesse didn’t know if he could muster the courtesy to show this Hanzo much respect. 

 

*

 

Jesse’s world ended one evening a month into their stay at Watchpoint Gibraltar. He’d spend the afternoon smoking a cigar under the tree Jack and Gabriel planted all those years ago. It had the prettiest view over the cliffs and sea, it had been their favorite place to relax away from the base. It had been a place that Jesse had adopted, finding the sound of the waves of the shore crashing into the cliffside relaxing. 

He’d been startled out of his daydreaming by the base alarms blaring. Jesse found himself running faster than he had since before the fall, his speed surprising even himself. His cigar fell from his mouth somewhere along the way, his hat making way for the wind that met his speed. 

Peacekeeper was already drawn and loaded by the time he reached the entrance where a stranger stood, a bow resting by his side. When he spotted Jesse, the stranger drew an arrow through his readied bow, aiming it at Jesse. The first shot was fired before the intruder could let the arrow fly. 

The next few minutes passed by in a flash of arrows and bullets, the intruder matching Jesse’s speed flawlessly before sprinting away from him. Where Jesse was ground-bound, the intruder reminded him more of a ninja, his climbing skills putting Genji’s to shame. 

Reloading peacekeeper took Jesse embarrassingly long as his mind was plastered on the jumping dark figure up under the ceilings. They both missed each other’s aim, infuriating them both as they danced around each other. The rest of the on-base agents had filled in as the two of them battled. 

“Hanzo! Jesse, stop.” Genji roared above the sound of arrows and bullets. 

The intruder stopped at once, freezing up before bowing his head towards Genji. Jesse stood there for a second, absolutely bewildered as to what was happening. 

“The hell, Genji?” Jesse bit out in annoyance, only taking his eyes away from the intruder for a second. 

But a second was all the other man needed, in a flash he’d disappeared from Jesse’s view. Still confused about what was happening, Jesse activated deadeye just as a blue flash came raging towards him. He heard a grunt and some shouting before he was enveloped in blue, the sensation so unlike any he’d ever experienced before. Whispering in a foreign language crossed the blue ball he was enveloped in, the wind fresh as if he stood atop one of the Swiss mountains that Jack had loved so much. It was like being underwater, the blue waves pushing his body around as if in a slow dance. 

The whispering quieted down as the blue waves slowly disappeared like fog before his eyes. Like a bubble bursting, time crashed back into Jesse. At once shouts and colors entered his mind, Genji’s green LEDs flashing before his eyes, his hands roaming Jesse’s body, looking for.....something?

“Wha..-” Jesse tried to speak but found his throat as dry as the Sahara. 

“How are you not...” hands kept insistently roaming Jesse’s body, pulling aside his shirt. “The dragons consumed you.” Genji continued. 

“I do not understand. Jesse?” Deep brown eyes, framed by beautiful scarred skin, looked up at him. 

Jesse felt dizzy as if all energy was drained from his body in a matter of seconds. He knew to instinctively reach out for someone as he felt his knees give underneath him, but by everything that was holy, he had his doubts he made it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo swore he didn’t mean to release the dragons, it had been an accident. Though he felt little sympathy for the foul mouthed cowboy, it really had been an unconscious defence mechanism. He felt threatened by the shabby man and because of that, his dragons had taken control of the situation. 

It still perplexed him that the cowboy had walked away from the incident completely unscattered. He’d been drained of energy, understandably, but other than that he didn’t even have a bruise. The dragons didn’t even spare his brother, why had they spared this insolent cur? They never spared anyone. 

“How are you feeling, brother?” The mechanical voice of Genji disturb his inner monologue. 

Lifting his right arm, Hanzo glanced at the wound waiting to be stitched up. The cowboy’s bullet had hit him, graced his arm with an explosive sting. It had been a long time since he’d been injured in a battle, used to dodging every opponent he met. 

“I will live.” Hanzo replied sternly, refusing to look at his brother. 

“I am happy that you have decided to join us, Hanzo.” Genji smiled, his visor open for all to see what had become of him. “I do admit that I had my doubts.”

“I am not yet convinced it is the right choice.” Hanzo grunted, indeed not convinced he was doing the right thing. Genjo had paved his own path in life, had taken the cards he was dealt and forged new ones.

“You seemed very set on your destructive path.” His brother says, a hand carefully placed on Hanzo’s uninjured arm. 

Looking up, his younger brother looked young beyond his years. They were middle aged men, adults, but Genji still held the innocent wonder of a young child every time he looked up into Hanzo’s eyes. It had been what broke him that fateful night. 

“It is not too late to change your course, brother.” Genji whispers tentatively. 

“You are mistaken, brother, I am beyond redemption.” Hanzo shrugs Genji’s arm off of his shoulder. 

“My fate is written in blood.” He says before leaving Genji and the infirmary behind. He needed to find the leader of this organization. 

The halls before him lead him on a wild goose chase. He rides up and down the elevator, walk though floors of dust and ruin, before he finally stumbles upon a clean hallway on one of the upper floors. 

Walking out of the elevator leads him to a huge, well lit room with couches, a big tv, bookshelves, kitchen and a big dining area. Every head in the room turns at his arrival, brows furrowing and lips thinning at recognition. 

A huge gorilla stands up from a chair by the bookshelves, righting his glasses as he put the book he’d been reading down on the deserted chair. He walks slowly towards Hanzo, somewhat of an uneasy smile on his face. 

“Welcome eh.. Mr.Shimada. Hanzo.” He greets as he comes to a stop before Hanzo. 

“I am Winston and these are the agents of New Overwatch. At least thus far. We have Reinhardt Wilhelm by the kitchen, and there beside him Brigitte Lindholm.” 

The gorilla, Winston, kept on introducing the people already in the room, some of the faces going stony as their names were were called. Hanzo knew he would have no allies among these people, he’d be as alone here as he’d been outside of these walls. 

“Genjo has asked me to accompany him here.” He starts. “To join his mission.” Hanzo explained slowly to the...-to this Winston. 

“Ah... yes, yes. Genji did ask to grant you shelter for as long as he was here. He insisted you would be a valuable asset to our cause.” Winston states, pushing the glassed up his nose once more. 

“I did not come to join your cause.” Hanzo says firmly. “I am here upon my brother’s request and I will be by his side for as long as he will have me.”

“Y-y-yes. Certainly.” Winston stutters. 

“Ah, cheer up, mate!” A whimsy looking girl, Lena, Hanzo remembers, shouts as she comes to hang around Winston’s neck. 

Just then, the elevator dings behind Hanzo. His first reaction is to grab for his bow, to defend himself, but as the doors open up, Genji’s master hovers out of the elevator. 

“You met the agents. Good, Hanzo.” Zenyatta says as he hovers past Hanzo and Winston. “Mingling with your new comrades is a good start. 

“Now, follow me, Hanzo.” The mechanical voice calls as Zenyatta hovers down a hall beside the kitchen. 

Hanzo stands there perplexed for a little while before slowly moving after the hovering omnic. It doesn’t take long to catch up with Zenyatta, the omnic hovering away fairly slow as they move down long corridors. 

They pass a gym on the way, Zenyatta explaining how some of the agents use it at night when they can’t sleep, but that the main gym and training arena was further down the building. That this gym was the founding members prefered place for exercise. 

“I know the doubts that plague you, Hanzo.” Zenyatta starts after a moment of silence. “I sense within you the same rage that consumed your brother.”

“We are nothing alike!” Hanzo roars, rage blazing inside of him at the omnic’s words. He was nothing like Genji.

“There is chaos within you, Hanzo. Pain is an excellent teacher, but remember; you are your own worst enemy.” The omnic hovers away at a new speed, forcing Hanzo to move faster to keep up. 

“I do not need a lecture from a glorified tinb-” Hanzo setts off but is rudely interrupted by the omnic stopping suddenly. 

“This will be your room for the foreseeable future.” The omnic’s hand falls lazily to the right, long fingers stretching out to indicate the direction. 

The door is like all the others in the corridor, a pale metallic gray, framed by a darker trim. On the left side of the door was a pad, no doubt a palm scanner lock. Looking right and left, Hanzo could see that it was the same for every door. 

“Go on now, scan your palm and the door will register to you.” Zenyatta ushered carefully, though a small humored tone could be heard in the metallic sound of his voice. 

Frowning deeper, Hanzo turned around to place his palm on the scanner. Immediately, a green diagonal light emerged from the black screen, slowly running up and down the length of Hanzo’s palm. 

After ten seconds the device beeped and a message appeared on the screen. Placing his right hand on the screen as instructed, the green light started up again. After the same amount of time, the device beeped twice, indicating that it had finished. 

Stepping back, Hanzo saw that the Overwatch logo above the door had changed to his name. ‘Shimada, Hanzo’ now graced the top frame of his door, and a few seconds later, the door slid open. 

The room lit up automatically, revealing a plain, but decent sized room. The interior was sparse, a queen bed to the far right of the room, what looked like a closet behind it. On the left side, a door lead to what Hanzo presumed was the bathroom. And at the far left, a bookshelf, two comfortable looking armchairs, a coffee table and a bookshelf sat in a group. 

This wasn’t what surprised Hanzo though. Inside the walls, three big window sized screens were built in, framed to look like a real window. On the screens, a live 180 degree feed from the watchpoint cliffside played. The sound of the waves and the cries from the seagulls played lowly from the built in speakers in the room. 

The sight was breathtaking. Of course, Hanzo had seen screens like this before, but he’d never grown up with them, the Shimada castle being as ancient as from the day of its erection. 

For long moments, Hanzo stood in the door, just staring, taking in the room. It wasn’t big, but the way it was decorated, made it seem more spacious than it actually was. 

“Go on.” Zenyatta’s voice forced its way through Hanzo’s thoughts. 

“On the left wall here,” Zenyatta pointed to a 9” screen just inside of the door. “is the control system for your room. Heating, view from the windows, sound and the menu of the day, yes everything you can think off.”

The omnic seemed very pleased with himself where he hovered, explaining this and that, as if Hanzo didn’t know anything. He was an adult man. 

“Do not take me for a fool, omnic.” Hanzo spits dangerously. 

“So much like your brother...” The omnic hums, the same tone of amusement in his voice as before. 

It annoyed Hanzo to no extent, but before he could fully turn around to bark at the omnic, Zenyatta had hovered away, two doors down and entered what must have been his space. 

Fuming, Hanzo slapped the door shot, the small screen whining under the sheer force of his hand. Grunting, Hanzo threw his little bag by the foot of the closet, carefully putting the rest of hid gear down in one of the armchairs, before childishly throwing himself on the bed. 

The bed is as soft as it looked, enveloping Hanzo’s tired body in a soft, warm embrace. He couldn’t he was actually here, in one of Overwatch’s bases. Furthermore, he’d actually followed Genji here, let himself get caught in the mess that was New Overwatch. 

Hanzo snorted to himself. Who even called their new organization, no matter how secret, for New Overwatch. It was beyond ridiculous to Hanzo. But then again, who would have thought that an organization like this would be run by a monkey? 

Then there was the matter of the cowboy. The reminder sent a sting though his arm, where the cowboy’s insulting bullet had graced him, jolted his memory enough to think about how he was laying. 

Looking down at his arm, Hanzo could see the wound had stopped bleeding, though he could still clearly see his skin parting to the valley the bullet had left behind. He should probably have someone look at it, to at least stitch it together enough to make a straight line. 

Snorting to himself, Hanzo thought about all the times he’d been forced to patch up his own mistakes. There wasn’t a single scar on his body that was straight. The thought brought a smile to his proud lips. Straight. 

A knock on the door brought Hanzo out of his own head. Frowning, he wondered who would dare disturb him in his own quarters. He wouldn’t need to wonder for long, as barely five seconds after the first knock, a series of rapid knocks followed. 

Genji. 

Sighing, Hanzo got up from his comfortable spot on the bed. Refusing to acknowledge it, he fumbles a little with the door pad before it slides open to reveal Genji’s goofy, smiling face. 

“Brother!” Genji’s metallic voice shreeks, a smile on his scarred face. 

“What can I assist you with, Genji?” Hanzo opts to ask calmly. 

It doesn’t take Genji more than a second to grin like that cat with the bird or whatever the saying was. Before Hanzo registers it, a massive force collides with him, knocking them both to the floor. 

Genji’s shout of ‘Have fun, brother’ is accompanied with the metallic chuckles of his master, Zenyatta. The massively, heavy...person, squirms on top of Hanzo’s body. Muted curses and grunts fall from the taped shut mouth, the mop of chestnut brown hair swish this and that way before the person’s neck bend upwards and their eyes meet. 

The cowboy.  
They both freeze for what must have been a full moment before either of them react. It starts with Hanzo’s brows furrowing, his proud lips thinning dangerously in displeasure. A moment later, the cowboy’s face scrunches up in a deep frown, the mumbled curses rising in volume as the man wiggle desperately. 

Hanzo finally manage to roll the heavy man off of him, the cowboy’s head smashing into the wall at the force of Hanzo’s push. The man is roped tightly, bound as if a giant christmas ham, making him unable to move. 

Crossing his arms, Hanzo scowls down at the cowboy. He was bewildered as to why Genji had thrown the man into his room before fleeing. The thought of untying the cowboy from the ropes crossed his mind for all of a second before a better idea emerged, making him smirk. 

Slapping his hand to the door pad, it swished open once more. The hallway was as expected, completely deserted. Turning back, Hanzo took a good hold of the rope and pulled the surprisingly heavy man after him. 

As he headed to the elevator, Hanzo could clearly hear the mumbled curses the rugged man growled in his direction. If he was being completely honest with himself, this turn of events amused him greatly.  
Pushing the call button, it doesn’t take long before the eøevator doors ding open, presenting an empty room. 

‘Perfect!’ Hanzo thought as he turned back to grab hold of the now squirming man. Pulling the cowboy into the elevator, Hanzo pushed the lowest level of the building before stepping out. 

“Enjoy your ride, cow-man.” Hanzo sneers, nose proudly raised into the air. 

The deadly glare that the cowboy send his way, before Hanzo turn to leave, would have brought lesser men to their knees in fear. But as the doors close and the elevator slowly moves its unwilling passenger towards it goal, Hanzo couldn’t care less about the crude man.


	5. Chapter 5

If Jesse hadn’t already been livid, Hanzo’s refusal to open the door a couple of hours later, sure did the trick. 

He’d been trapped in that elevator for almost two hours, only to be discovered as Reinhardt was going to bed. Jesse had growled and spat while the older man untied him, only to once loose, discover that his hat were nowhere to be seen. 

Which in turn lead him to pounding on Hanzo’s door. He’d knocked like any civil person would, but upon seeing Jesse’s face, the archer had slapped the door pad, making the solid steel frame swish closed in Jesse’s face. 

“Goddamn it, Shimada!” Jesse roared as he pounded furiously on the door. 

“Gimme ‘ma hat back.”

Almost before he knew it, the dark brown of his hat smacked into his face, making his eyes sting where the brim hit them. Eyes watering, Jesse roared the foulest curses he could think of. 

“No snowflake falls in the wrong place. Do not be discouraged, everyone begins in ignorance.” The robotic voice of Zenyatta say as the omnic in question slowly hover past him.

“I see a pattern developing.” He chuckle quite pleased with himself, as he disappear into Genji’s room. It sets Jesse’s rage on fire. 

“Sunova goddamn crazy Shimada...” Jesse grumble under his breath as he turns to walk down the hall to his own quarters. 

He would never understand Zenyatta or the things the hovering omnic talked about. ‘The shit was that about snowflakes anyway?’

Walking into his quarters, he’s not even surprised to see a grinning Genji sitting cross legged on his bed. They guys look so pleased with himself that Jesse can’t find it in his to be mad at him. 

“Care to explain why ya hogtied me n’ dropped me on yer brother?” Jesse drawls lazily as he put his hat down on the dresser. 

He moves into the bathroom to inspect his burning eyes. Sure enough, they’re both two angry blobs of watery red where they stare back at him. Turning the tap on, he leaned down to wash his face, sighing with pleasure as the cold water soothed his burning eyes. 

Patting his face dry, he walked out to join Genji on the bed, plopping down like a sack of potatoes. The motion make Genji jiggle where he sits, a grin still plastered on his face. 

“How did it go?” Genji asks, a giddiness Jesse didn’t recognize in his voice. 

“Whatcha mean ‘how’d it go’? Yer brother threw me out, left me to ride that damn elevator for two hour before Rein found me.” Jesse huffed, forearm plopping down over his eyes, the light pressure soothing. 

“He likes you.” Genji smiled, moving forward on his fists to stare down at Jesse.

“Yer brother don’ like me much, Genji. And to be honest, I ain’t exactly his biggest fan either.” Jesse snorted as he moved his arm to look up into those deep brown eyes of his best friend. 

“I am positive, his dragons did not harm you. They have decided.” Genji kept going, the grin just growing, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Ain’t you got someone else to bother? Zenyatta maybe?” Jesse snarks, reaching up to ruffle Genji’s unruly hair. 

“No. Zen is in a meeting with Winston.” Genji’s face fell a little at that. 

“Ya really love that guy, dontcha?” He just had to ask. Since coming back to Overwatch, they hadn’t had the opportunity to have a heart-to-heart. 

The fond smile that spread across Genji’s face was answer enough, it left Jesse with an empty sense of longing. He’d spent the better years of his life with couples so in love with each other, letting him in on their small secrets. Ana had Reinhardt and then there was Jack and Gabriel. 

Smiling fondly at the two, he felt the stinging emotions fill his chest. If he hadn’t already been used to the feeling, the pain it caused would have punched the air out of his lungs. The tragedy of loss never did get better after all. At least he had Reinhardt and Genji now. 

“He’s back in your room you know. Was snickering ‘bout snowflakes and some shit when yer brother threw my hat in my eyes.” Jesse had to laugh at Genji’s immediate reaction, the younger man bouncing up and out of the bed like a puppy with a squeaky toy. 

“I apologize, but Zen... I need to..” he started, but Jesse waved him off. 

As his door swished shut, Jesse turned on the bed, sighing deeply. How would he make this work with Genji’s brother? As a team they needed to trust each other, to work together and have each other’s backs. 

He wasn’t so sure he’d be able to do that, not after everything Hanzo had done to Genji, after every invisible scar he had left behind.

Closing his eyes, Jesse was quickly pulled under, sleep taking a hold of him, leaving a promise of a sore neck in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

As the months flew by, Jesse’s relationship with Hanzo didn’t improve. The two were neck to neck in everything, be it target practice, missions or simply just standing in line at the mess hall. It seemed like the two of them were meant to be enemies for the rest of their lives. 

It went so far that both Hanzo and Jesse found themselves being more trouble than their team could afford. They were sent solo on a recon, which was where Jesse found himself now. 

It had been two weeks of dirty looks and snide comments, neither man stepping off of their high horses. The small cabin they shared didn’t make matters better as it was designed to hold one person or a couple. 

Hanzo had somehow ended up with the bed, the high king needing his beauty sleep and all as Jesse was left to lay on the floor. He didn’t know how it had happened, one second they were staring each other down, the next, Genji’s brother had flung himself onto the bed, starfishing quite childishly to show his victory. 

The next fourteen nights had been hell. He’d startle awake as pillows, books and other stuff were thrown at his sleeping form, a furious looking Hanzo spitting at him. 

Now, Jesse knew that he snored. Gabriel had been kind enough to tell him that he even rivaled Jack’s lumberjack sounds. He’d never actually had anyone in his life to tell him this before, not that it bothered him, but after enough nights spent in Jack and Gabriel’s guest room, his old boss and mentor had had enough. 

Smiling to himself, Jesse, as many times before, tried to out himself in Gabriel’s shoes. The poor, already sleep deprived man, snuggling up to his husband, only to be woken up by snoring from both sides of his home. 

‘Had to have driven him mad.’ Jesse thought fondly, a bittersweet smile on his face. 

“Of what are you smiling?” Hanzo’s better-than-thou voice penetrated his fond memories, souring his mood immediately. 

“Now that ain’t none of yer goddamn business, Shimada.” He drawled, taking pleasure is watching Hanzo’s regal nose scrunch up in displeasure. 

“You are disturbing me sleep.” 

“Ain’t the one throwing stuff atcha while ya sleep, yer highness.” Jesse snipped back. 

If he was being completely honest, the victory he felt as Hanzo grumbled and turned his back to him, coursed through his body like the best of pleasures. 

He really couldn’t wait to get back to base in the morning. These two weeks had been just about everything Jesse could take of the older Shimada, their “bonding” recon doing anything but sementing the fact that the two would never be civil with each other. 

So instead of going back to sleep, Jesse stood up and started packing, getting his stuff together so that he’d be ready to go when the shuttle came for them. 

Ignoring the man on the bed, Jesse went about his early morning, stepping outside to smoke in peace, away from the infuriating archer. The air was cold and crisp as he closed the door behind him, the sunrise casting beautiful orange and pink hues on the skies in the distance. Birds sang as they too went about their morning and as Jesse lit his cigar, a thought that this wasn’t half bad, entered his mind. 

Maybe once he retired, he’d find a place like this, somewhere far away from people and watching eyes. He’d get a cow or two to keep him busy, a dog for company and a cat to ignore him. His little piece of paradise. 

If he lived to see retirement that is. 

Sighing deeply, Jesse nipped the burning end of the cigar, putting it back into his mouth. It was a constant comfort, a way to slow his racing mind down when he himself couldn’t. 

Time and time again he’d been told what a bad habit it was, but few of them really understood the reason behind it. Thinking about it, the only one who never said anything about it was Gabriel. He’d had his beanie and Jesse was sure that that was Gabriel’s cigar. 

Shaking his head of old memories, Jesse walked inside again. He wasn’t surprised to see the older Shimada sitting by the table, sour looking and frowning. 

“Y’know, if ya don’ ease up soon, you’ll freeze like that.” He drawled as a greeting, feeling giddy and triumphant when Hanzo took the bait. 

“I do not need advice from dirt beneath my booth.” He sneered. 

“Oooohf now ain’t that a cryin’ shame, oh lord of the dragons.” Jesse couldn’t help the snort as he bowed sloppily to Hanzo. 

Hanzo was about to bark something snarky back to him when Jesse’s phone buzzed. Saved by the bell he thought as he winked at Hanzo and went to get his stuff from the corner. 

The ride home would be a good one, Jesse finally getting to chat with someone he didn’t feel the need to strangle every other second. Walking out, he made sure to close the door in Hanzo’s face, smiling smugly as he heard the other man swear something beneath his breath. 

Oh yeah, this would be a good ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanzo could just about murder McCree. Spending two weeks together with the big oaf of an idiot had just about had Hanzo throwing in the towel and ask Genji to just end his suffering. 

If this was to be his punishment, he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to survive it. 

They’ve been back at the base for a couple of days, Hanzo’s body feeling restless and tired as if something was wrong. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t pinpoint where the hurt came from. 

Hurt might not even be the right definition as nothing actually hurt per see. Hanzo decided to make a visit to the doctor at the base. He’d heard wonderful things about Dr. Zeigler, had dismissed her very rudely when he first arrived, so as he walked across the base, Hanzo dipped into the mess hall to bring a bottle of water and a packed sandwich for the woman. 

He hoped the peace offering would be enough. 

Entering the medical wing, Hanzo heard the clipped voice of Dr. Zeigler. She had another agent with her, so Hanzo sat down in one of the chairs outside her office. 

It didn’t take long before the door opened and no other than Jesse McCree walked out, stopping dead in his tracks as their eyes met. The frown that immediately replaced the carefree, open smile on the cowboy’s face, had Hanzo smirking. 

A small win to the archer.

“Ah Hanzo.” The good doctor greets him, not at all looking surprised to see him. 

“Dr. Zeigler.” Hanzo nods. 

“See ya later, Angie.” Jesse says as he waves a goodbye, not giving Hanzo a second glance. 

“Remember what I said, Jesse.” Dr. Zeigler called after him, the unruly man grunting as a reply.  
“What can I help you with, Hanzo?” She turns to him, a soft smile on her lips. 

“I - Could we go inside your office?” Hanzo asks, “Please,” he adds as an afterthought. 

“Certainly,” she replies, opening the door and offering Hanzo to enter before him. 

He’d rather be strung up by his testicles than enter before a woman, his clan had taught him better and even though he saw women as equals, some habits were difficult to be rid off. 

“This secrecy is making me anxious, Hanzo. What is it that I can help you with?” Dr. Zeigler pushes when they’ve both sat down. 

The office is a bright white, as sparse with colors as every other medical room Hanzo had ever been in. But in the corner of her desk sat two frames, one of what must be her parents and by the size of the person, Reinhardt. The other was a holiday picture, two young women smiling at the camera, One of them clearly Dr. Zeigler herself, the other one a young woman with beautiful dark skin and eyes as sharp as a hawk. 

Was this the doctor’s partner? 

“I am experiencing....discomforts.” He starts slowly, uncertain of what to really say, of what to describe. 

“What kind of discomforts?” Dr. Zeigler push for more information and clearly, she does, she has to to be able to help Hanzo. 

“I.. -” He falters. He what, he thinks to himself, arrogant brows meeting in the middle as he ponders, desperately searching for the words. 

“I have.... - Sometimes my heartbeat is irregular,” He says slowly, watching the doctor’s brows furrowed in concern. 

“I...feel nauseated and dizzy.” Hanzo continues, finding it easier and easier to describe what bothers him now that the first admission was voiced. 

“Sleep evades me and I am filled with anxiousness, a feeling of loss.” At the last admission, something in Dr. Zeigler’s face changed, softened, as she leaned back in the chair again, a small smile on her face. 

“When did these symptoms start?” Dr. Zeigler asked, crossing her fingers on the desk. 

When did it start? Hanzo wasn’t so sure, but thinking back on the past few days, he pinned it as the same night after they got back from the recon mission. 

“A couple of days ago.”

“Before or after you arrived back to base?” She asks.

Thinking about it, Hanzo found that the irregular heartbeat started up a day or two before they left, nausea arriving that very night. So that’s what he told her, watching closely as the doctor smiled softly. 

“There is nothing I can do for you Hanzo, but as I told Jesse, you can handle this on your own.” Dr. Zeigler said, humor filling her voice.

“The cur?” Hanzo sneers, anger filling him in an instant. 

“His name is Jesse and he is certainly not a cur, Mr. Shimada.” Dr. Zeigler bites out at him, anger of her own buzzing up inside of her.  
“He is an insolent mongrel, a vagabond.” Hanzo bites right back at her, his anger rising as he leans forward in the chair. 

“I think that you have said enough, Mr. Shimade. Nothing but arrogance ails you, so I will ask you to leave.” Dr. Zeigler says, voice so cold that had Hanzo been a better man, it would have sent chills down his spine. 

Hanzo snorted, not rising to Dr. Zeigler’s words. Water bottle and sandwich all but forgotten, squeezed tightly in his fist, he walks out of the office without another word. 

He doesn’t see Angela standing in the doorway, watching him as he dumps the food by the nurse station uttering a quiet “The doctor was not hungry after all.” before leaving the medical ward.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed that the whole base of Gibraltar had heard what happened, the agents giving him darker looks, leaving him alone even more than they used to. And if Genji or Zenyatta wasn’t in the mess hall, he usually sat alone, no one wanting to share his table. 

Hanzo told himself that he didn’t care, that he didn’t need the pity of the others, that he stood by the words he’d said about the cow-man. 

Genji had come to him that night, frustration clear on his face as he told Hanzo exactly what he thought. If it hadn’t been for Zenyatta being with him, Hanzo feared that he’d stretched his little brother too far. 

He was here to make amends for his sins, to get forgiveness from Genji, not to annoy him, threatening the very peace he had finally found. Hanzo had bowed as low as he could bend, promising that he would apologize to agent McCree, Genji angrily snorting, so like his former self, before leaving Hanzo behind. A bitter “See that you do, brother.” growled beneath his breath. 

It had been over a week. 

Hanzo couldn’t seem to find the right time or the right words to apologize for something he might not be sorry for. The cowboy had been nothing but nice to him from the very start, with an exception of their first meeting. 

He’d been helpful, chatted with Hanzo when no one bothered to. He’d also matched Hanzo’s snark nose-to-nose, their bickering almost a secret language between the two. 

Sighing deeply, Hanzo looked up at the steel door in front of him again. He’d been standing here for the last ten minutes, unable to find the man anywhere on base had led him to McCree’s door instead. But once there, he didn’t know what to do. 

He was saved from finding the words when the door swished open, presenting him with the sight of agent McCree in sweats, his ridiculous cowboy hat nowhere to be seen. 

“Ya gonna stand guard or somethin’ or are ya gonna knock?” He drawled lazily, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed as he waited for Hanzo’s reply. 

Hanzo felt like a fish above the water, slowly suffocating. His heart was beating a mile a second, his palms feeling clammy as his face had no doubt turned pink with embarrassment. 

Bowing before McCree, Hanzo stood there, frozen in the position as he tried to utter the words stuck in his throat. 

“Ya alright there, Shimada?” The cowboy asked dryly. 

“I - I...” Hanzo tried, but the words wouldn’t come. 

“You....what? Came to call me some new cuss word?” McCree bit out bitterly. 

Hanzo guessed he deserved the cowboy’s anger, still holding the position, he curled his hands into tight fists by his side. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but nothing came out. The shame over his choice of words warmed the back of his neck, no doubt letting the cowboy know he was blushing furiously. 

“I ain’t half as drunk as I need ta be to hear this. Come on in.” Jesse drawled, his bare feet disappearing from view where Hanzo was bowed. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but by the time he walked inside McCree’s quarters, the other man had laid down in his bed, a bottle firmly caught between his lips as the man gulped the amber liquid inside. 

“So, whatcha here for?” McCree sneered, clearly expecting another attack from him. 

This time around though, Hanzo felt the words come as easy to him as firing his bow. 

“I came to apologize. At first, Genji ordered me, but having had time to think about my actions, I see that my words were uncalled for.” Hanzo says, eyes firmly locked with the whiskey brown of Jesse McCree. 

“You have been nothing but nice to me since I came here, even though I have not given you any reason to be. I..-” Hanzo felt his words falter again as he looks down at his own feet, breaking the eye contact.

“I find myself lashing out when I am - when I am uncertain.” He finally admits, the words difficult to form, foreign.

“I know.” The acknowledgment wasn’t the words Hanzo had expected to hear. Ridicule, laughter, and sneering, yes, but not the genuine understanding the words held. 

Head shooting up with surprise, Hanzo found nothing but open honesty in McCree’s eyes, a small smile gracing his full lips. He didn’t understand what the cowboy was getting at, how could he know when Hanzo only admitted this to himself seconds earlier. 

“How?” The question fell unintelligently from his open mouth. 

“Hah shoot...” McCree laughs, a lazy grin spreading across his face. He corks and places the bottle on his nightstand as he sits up in bed, a big hand comes up to drag across his wild beard before he sighs deeply. 

“I haven’t always been this charming, darlin’,” he winks and Hanzo is unable to stop his eyes from rolling. 

“When the boss first found me ‘n brought me over to Overwatch instead ‘o throwin’ ma skinny as in jail like the rest ‘o em, I had a few very rough months to find my place.” McCree admitted. 

“See, I came from a... I’d been in a gang for years before... ‘n well, I wasn’t quite as polished as I am now. Held onto lots ‘o anger, let it slip onto good people that didn’t deserve it.” The cowboy’s face grew solemn as he walked along the shore of old memories. It had Hanzo interested to know more. 

“But the boss, well, he knew. Saw beyond the angry kid lashin’ out at random. Him ‘n Jack was, they were good men. Didn’t deserve what happened to ‘em.” His brows furrowed into the same simmering anger he had directed at Hanzo that very first day they met. 

“Anyway, he saw, knew the insecurity boiling inside ‘o me. Now I ain’t gonna put a name on what’s boiling inside ‘o you, that ain’t for me ta name.” He said, determination hardening his face.

“But I see, honey, I see ‘n I understand.” McCree finished, nodding more so to himself than to Hazno. 

The quiet stretched on for long minutes after that, a silence that Hanzo found didn’t bother him. It was almost a comfortable moment between the two, a moment where Hanzo didn’t have to pretend to be the flawless Shimada heir anymore. 

To this man, Hanzo apparently read like an open book. 

“What d’ya say we start over?” McCree asked minutes later, a soft smile on his rugged face. 

‘Start over?’ Hanzo parroted. ‘Did he even want that?’

“I would be honored.” He found himself saying, not only surprising the cowboy but himself as well. “I would really like that. Thank you.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” McCree grinned, but before Hanzo could get angry again, the cowboy stood up and moved towards him. 

“Jesse McCree.” He said when he came to a stop before Hanzo’s smaller form. “Just call me Jesse though. I ain’t much for that formal stuff.”

Hanzo’s hand was grabbed and shaken surprisingly softly, the cowboy’s huge hand enveloping his smaller one, the calluses rubbing against Hanzo’s own. It made him feel a lot better when he realized that the other man’s hand was clammy, a sign that the cowboy wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be. 

“This is where you jump in with yer own name ‘n stuff.” McCree smiled down at him. It was enough to shake Hanzo out of his thoughts.

“You already know my name, Mr. McCree.” Hanzo said as a matter of fact. 

“That’s beyond the point, Hanzo. We’re pretending to meet for the first time,” The cowboy grinned, clearly recognizing Hanzo’s trolling. 

“If we just met, then how is it that you know my name?” Hanzo shot back. 

The perplexed look that washed over McCree’s face was almost enough to have Hanzo lose the control he had over his resting bitch face. It didn’t take long though before the hand around Hanzo’s squeezed hard as the man in question let out a deep belly laugh. 

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna be just fine, darlin’.” McCree said as he let go of Hanzo’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly enough, they were just fine. From that day on, McCree and Hanzo had been civil, had formed some kind of odd friendship, an understanding between two equally lost souls. 

A few days later McCree had invited him to come shoot with him at the training facilities. The event had been a disaster as Hanzo hadn’t touched a gun in many, many years. 

He saw McCree’s point of learning how to shoot again though. He wasn’t alone anymore and if the situation demanded it of him, he’d had to be able to shoot straight to protect his teammates. 

The understanding wasn’t to say that Hanzo enjoyed the lessons, the cowboy having way too much fun as Hanzo missed spectacularly nine out of ten times. In the end, Hanzo had ended up storming out, embarrassment riding high on the back of his neck, gun discarded unceremoniously somewhere behind him. 

McCree had found him later that day, all smiles and good mood. He’d offered to learn archery if Hanzo didn’t give up on learning how to defend himself and his team with a gun. The offer had taken Hanzo by such surprise that he’d ended up laughing, an uncomfortable tension settling in his shoulders. He’d laughed until he understood that the cowboy wasn’t joking. 

McCree’s failure at archery had been just as spectacular as Hanzo’s own gunmanship. It brought them down on the same line of helplessness though, both needing the other’s help to get the hang of it. In the end, it had turned out to be Hanzo’s favorite days of the week. 

As the months passed by, the two grew closer and closer. Hanzo seeing Jesse in a completely new light now that he’d allowed himself to get to know the rugged man. He found that he liked Jesse, the cowboy had a way of making him laugh, of making him smile. 

It had been so long since the last time Hanzo had smiled and laughed so carefree. He’d been a young teen, sneaking away with his little brother for a few stolen hours.

Now, just the thought of the other man made his lips turn up with fondness. Somehow, Jesse had snuck past all of his defenses, had dodged every attempt at hostility from Hanzo. But how he’d done it, Hanzo had no idea of. Like a mother bear protecting her cub, Hanzo had protected his heart much in the same way, the hostility practically pouring off of him with every step he made around the Gibraltar base. 

‘I see you,’ Jesse’s words rang loud and clear through his head, a swelling sensation in his chest almost making Hanzo squirm. 

“Whatcha smilin’ for, darlin? Ain’t ma pretty mug, now ain’t it?” Jesse’s voice spoke from just above his right shoulder. 

Hanzo was up and in a defensive position in a matter of seconds. ‘How had he missed the cowboy approaching him?’ His heart beat so loudly in his chest that Hanzo wasn’t confident that Jesse couldn’t hear it. 

“Woah, woah, easy there, pardner.” Jesse grinned, obviously not sorry in the slightest. 

Scowling, Hanzo lowered his hands and walked back to sit down on the small bench he’d just jumped up from. 

“Where ya really gonna karate chop me?” Jesse asked as he sat down beside him, to which Hanzo just scoffed indignantly. 

“Heck, if anyone could do it, it’d be you, darlin’. Growin’ up all ninja n’ shit.” Jesse grinned as he looked expectantly over to Hanzo’s stony face. 

“Ninja and shit?” Hanzo copied, arrogant brow cocked so high it almost disappear up into his hairline. 

But Jesse just grins at him, biting his lower lip in an obvious attempt not to laugh. But the way his solid belly jiggles, chest expanding and his eyes sparkling, the crow's feet by his eyes wrinkling beautifully, Hanzo feel his own laughter bubbling up. He’s unable to hold it in though, his grim face cracking in a downward grin of someone who’s trying very hard not to smile. 

He can feel his resolve failing miserably a second before an embarrassing snort escapes his nose. After that, he’s helpless to keep the laughter from escaping his lips. 

“You startled me.” He finally admits when they’re done laughing at Hanzo’s reaction. 

“Wasn’t my intention, darlin’,” Jesse grins as he stands up from the bench and offers Hanzo a helping hand up. 

Grabbing the outstretched hand, Hanzo cocks his brow as he stares up at the taller man, not at all buying the poor lie. 

“You lie the way you shoot, cow-man.” Hanzo comment’s dryly before turning back to add one last jab at the man, “poorly.”

“Augh....Hanner’s, you wound me. Hit right where it hurts, dontcha?” Jesse grins as he clutches his heart and fakes being shot. 

Their silly jestering is one of Hanzo’s favorite things about the other man. He’s never been able to playfully joke around like this with anyone else, always had to be the responsible adult, never a second to relax and have fun like other people. 

Smiling back at Jesse, Hanzo unwrap the gun from its case and loads it. He’ll get the hang of this one day, soon enough, and then he’ll show Jesse ‘who’s boss’ as the cowboy keep saying. 

It takes Hanzo fifteen rounds before his frustration over the gun bleeds into his performance, but as if capable of reading minds, Jesse is at his back, taking the gun from him, only to present Hanzo with his beloved Peacekeeper. 

The revolver is heavy and awkwardly big in Hanzo’s hands. Looking up in confusion at his friend, Hanzo finds his throat going dry. They’ve never been this close before, never ventured into each other’s personal space after those first disastrous encounters. 

This close though, Hanzo can see every little detail of the cowboy’s face. His beard is fuller up close, less unruly and unkempt as if Jesse has somehow combed and trimmed it before coming here. Jesse’s face is almost completely smooth, his skin a beautiful tan color, much darker from the summer sun than it normally was. 

Hanzo swallows loudly as his eyes turn to Jesse’s full lips. They’re dusty pink and look nourished as if the cowboy uses lip-pomade to keep them from becoming chapped. Following the almost cute rise of his nose, Hanzo finally ends up staring into Jesse’s eyes. 

In the light from the setting sun, the bourbon brown of Jesse’s eyes look as if they’re ablaze, the warm light mingling with the rich brown that’s staring back into his own eyes. Hanzo can feel his lips parting to voice an apology, but the words never come. 

Instead, Hanzo sees Jesse’s eyes move over his own face to land on his parted lips and a soft, warm blush quickly spread across Jesse’s high cheekbones. 

Hanzo’s eyes closed as a strong arm wound around his waist, the big hand coming to rest just below his heart. The heat from Jesse at his back is intoxicating and Hanzo is helpless to fight it when the taller man’s other hand carefully lift his chin with two fingers. 

Jesse’s soft lips merge with his in a kiss so emotionally loaded, the arm around his waist softly pulling his body tighter to Jesse’s as they kissed. If Hanzo whined, Jesse didn’t express any dismay with it. 

Hanzo’s thought blended together, his otherwise active inner voice quieting down as Jesse held him close. A complete sense of peace surrounded Hanzo, making his knees weak and his head dizzy. 

The kiss was over before he knew it, a pathetic mewling sound escaping him as Jesse’s lips lift his, instead kissing his forehead before Jesse leaned onto Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Shit Hanners. Should ’a asked first. M’ sorry.” He sighed, eyes closed as the previously soft blush spread full force across his beautiful face. 

But before Hanzo could reply that he never wanted Jesse to do anything else, the taller man removed himself from around him, going back to his professional self, raising Hanzo’s arms to the right position before telling him to be careful with her, Peacekeeper packing a helluva back kick. 

Hanzo’s head didn’t manage to catch up before his reflex to pull the trigger reacted. The bullet hit bullseye to both men’s utter surprise. Jesse jumped back, grabbing his hat off of his head as he swore loudly. 

“Son of a gun, darlin’, you been hiding this from me all this time?” Jesse grins, stepping up behind Hanzo to raise his arms once more. “Again.”

And Hanzo pulls the trigger on the heavy lady in his hands. He squeezes the trigger three more times, the bullets all hitting it’s tightest target. His head is reeling with too much input at once. 

Jesse had kissed him and now he could shoot straight. The irony wasn’t lost on him, but for the time being, he tried to settle on the loaded gun still in his hands. 

“I uh...thank you.” Hanzo stuttered out as he turned to give the revolver back to Jesse. 

The cowboy just stood there grinning at him, hands firmly placed on his hips as he chuckled softly. Taking Peacekeeper from Hanzo’s offered hands, Jesse puts her back into her holster. 

“Hell Hanzo, I ain’t never seen her hit a target for anyone. She didn’t even wouldn’t even shoot straight for the boss and he even had all them enhancements and shit.” Jesse awed at him, smacking a big hand in the middle of Hanzo’s back, turning them both to leave. 

They walk in silence back to the floor that accommodated all of their private rooms. Hano didn’t want this day to end, the ghost of Jesse’s lips kissing him, still softly tickling across his now over sensitive lips. 

“Hanzo.... About that kiss.” Jesse says as he watches Hanzo open his door, the massive steel frame swishing to the side. 

“I-I didn’t mean... I mean, I meant it. You’re a pretty amazing guy n’ all. I-I just.... I should’a asked first. M’ sorry.” He stutters his normal confidence nowhere to be seen. 

The quiet hangs between them for almost a full moment, Jesse refusing to meet his eyes as he looks down at his feet, the brim of his hat abused as he spins it around and around in his hands. 

Hanzo step closer to the uncertain cowboy, movements slow, mindful of the skittish man in front of him. He has no idea what he’s doing as he rises up to the balls of his feet, lips softly touching Jesse’s. As if a spell had been broken, Jesse leans down into Hanzo’s kiss, that same arm wounding around his waist to hold Hanzo closer. 

Raising his arms to wrap around Jesse’s neck, Hanzo moans into the kiss, the taller man holding him impossibly close, as of afraid that he’ll wake up any second to realize that this was just a dream. 

Time passes quickly as the two stand by Hanzo’s door, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Raw, hot breaths blended together as they finally emerged from their trance. 

Jesse tried to speak but failed miserably when only a squeak left his throat. Hanzo watched the brown unfocused eyes roam over his own face, the cowboy smiling softly, leaning down to place a chaste goodnight kiss to Hanzo’s lips. 

Looking back at Hanzo four times as he moved two doors down, Jesse grinned like an idiot as he waited for Hanzo to walk inside his room and close his door. When Hanzo’s head hit the pillow that night, he might have laughed softly, fondly as he hugged his spare pillow close. 

He was a fool, alright...


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse was fucked.  
He was so utterly fucked. 

For the better part of the last month he’d been teased relentlessly by Genji, been smacked on the back more times than he cared for by Reinhardt and received giggles and secretive whispers from Overwatch’s young agents. 

Apparently, the make-out session in the hallway had not gone as unnoticed as he’d hoped. As they had hoped. Hanzo had been downright mortified and fled the room when Genji had told him. And although the blush that quickly spread across Hanzo’s beautiful face had been absolutely delicious, Jesse couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. 

He still wasn’t the most popular person around the base, didn’t exactly make himself easy to like with the stuck up air that surrounded him, but the dirty looks he received after it was known that he’d become Jesse’s sweetheart, rubbed him the wrong way. 

Two weeks went by before Jesse had had enough though. Two weeks too long, he’d argue with himself. They had been sitting on a table in the mess hall, eating the juiciest burger Jesse had ever tasted in his life, his best friend’s brother a real genius in the kitchen, when a group of new and old agents had walked in to eat their lunch. 

Dirty looks were thrown in Hanzo’s direction, said man shrinking in his seat, shoulders coming up to protect his neck. Hanzo had the saddest look Jesse had ever seen on his face, and when a particularly nasty comment about Hanzo sucking up was voiced intentionally too loud, his little archer visibly flinched. 

Looking up through his bangs, Hanzo’s eyes pleaded for them to leave, his big brown eyes swimming in unshed tears, nose pink as his bottom lip wobbled in humiliation. 

Jesse could kick himself. 

Of course, Hanzo would suffer more than him. He’d had nothing but teasing comments and embarrassing laughs. But then he’d never been the unpopular one of the two. Jesse still remembered his painful first year in Overwatch after getting dragged out from Deadlock, how Reyes had stood up for him, how in turn and with time, Jack and the rest had followed, protecting him from the cruel words. 

And this was how he repaid them, by letting time work its charm. Jesse flinched as he was sure both Gabriel and Jack were turning in their graves, shame souring the ground where they lay. 

Grabbing Hanzo’s hand, Jesse brought it up to his lips, kissing the short digits one by one, holding on tighter as Hanzo tried to pull his hand back. Standing up, Jesse was happy to see Hanzo following suit, no doubt because he thought they were leaving though. 

Jesse stood by their table, staring out over the occupied tables, Hanzo struggling, without really trying, to get free by his side. A full minute passed by before the hall went deadly silent, all eyes staring at the two of them. 

Hanzo quieted down beside him, turning his back to the agents as his face burned with embarrassment. Jesse leaned into him, free hand coming up to hold Hanzo’s head, softly leaning it to rest on his shoulder, kissing the side of his head, not once breaking eye contact with the rest of the people in the room. 

“Now I’ve been hearin’ some downright fucked up shit lately.” Jesse started, voice booming off of the massive walls in the room. 

“N’ before all o’ y’all start, I ain’t interested to hear yer excuses. Hanzo’s a valued member in Overwatch, has had your back’s more n’ once,” he continued, furrowing his brows to silence some agents as they started whispering to each other. 

“We all done some shit we aren’t proud of in our lives. I founded Deadlock as a teen, or did y’all forget?” Jesse lets the words sink in for a second before continuing. 

“When Hanzo was a teenager, he was ordered to kill his brother by the clan. Now if Genji can forgive that order, if Reyes and Morrison could forgive my actions, then so can you.” He was sure his body vibrated with the barely restrained anger.

“Ain’t nobody in this room walked through life without something on their sleeve, so drop your act. As a wise man once said: It’s unbecoming of y’all.” Jesse finished, jumping when a huge hand landed on his unoccupied shoulder, the big man’s heat framing the back of his body. He instantly felt safe, relaxing in his old friend’s presence.

“I am very sure that Gabriel never used that last word, Jesse.” Reinhardt’s voice boomed, laughter spreading through the big room as his old friend chuckled. 

“He certainly did not.” Came the still heavily accent Genji still bore. 

“What d’ y’all know 'bout it?” Jesse grinned as the mood lightened considerably. 

“Well, I was there.” Genji starts, “And If my memory doesn' not trick me, Reyes smacked you in the back of your thick head before tearing the other agent’s a new one.” 

“Hah! It was a glorious moment, my friend.” Reinhardt chipped in, slapping Genji in the back, eye twinkling with such fondness for Jesse’s best friend. 

The rest of their lunch was spent laughing and smiling, Hanzo eventually opening up, shocking all three of them with an open, smiling laugh of his own. Small snorts escaping when he couldn’t help himself. 

And this was why Jesse was utterly screwed. He was so head over heels for his best friend’s older brother, his charms, his insecurities, his anger, his royally stuck up little button nose, the craw feet that crinkled beside his deep, brown dancing eyes. And then there was the other man’s incredible kindness. 

Hanzo always made sure that everyone around him had what they needed, felt happy, smiled, just everything. He was the most attentive person Jesse had ever met, he made him want to do better, just to be worthy of being by Hanzo’s side for as long as he lived. 

But Hanzo wasn’t like other men. Where most would jump at the first chance to get down and dirty, Hanzo was slow, steady, secure, but slow. They hadn’t even gone past rutting into each other for hours on end, making out on either one’s bed, but never finishing up. They would fall asleep in each other’s arms sometimes. Raging hard-ons pressed tightly together behind their clothes, as they held onto each other. 

Jesse’s balls were so blue he had to jerk off at least twice a day to relieve some of the pent up lust he held for the archer. Hanzo’s clothing making jerk off material all too easy for him. 

In the beginning, Jesse had almost been too protective of the famous Shimada nipple. It took him by surprise as he’d never acted that way with Genji, the younger man’s nipple of the butt of a joke shared between the two. 

But if someone stared a second too long in the general direction of Hanzo’s exposed nipple, Jesse could almost hear himself growling in a warning for the other agents to stop looking. Nothing he’d ever experienced in his would prepare him for seeing them both, flushed and stiff as he was allowed to push Hanzo’s clothes up underneath his armpits, exposing the beautiful twins. 

Jesse had never been much of a tit person, not much of a body appreciation person at all if he was being honest, too set on getting from A to B without much fanfare. But Hanzo brought out a lot of firsts in Jesse, brought out a side to him he never knew he had. 

It happened a few days earlier, the two of them laying on Hanzo’s bed after a day of excruciating training, making out, holding each other close as they whispered sweet words to each other, chuckling softly at how ridiculous they were being. 

Jesse had rubbed a hand up and down Hanzo’s sternum, the slightly younger man bowing his back, pushing his chest up into Jesse’s hand to get more, an impatient whine in the back of his throat as his lips parted to let out a hot, moist moan. 

Butterflies had fluttered like a stampede in Jesse’s abdomen, his heart beating faster, making it difficult to swallow. His face blushed even harder, his own lips parting, tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly impossibly dry lips. Jesse had looked deep into Hanzo’s half closed eyes, the brown of them so deep where they stared back, that Jesse was unsure if he’d ever be able to crawl out of them again.

He’d ever so slowly crawled down to settle heavily between Hanzo’s opening thighs, the massive muscles opening slowly to make room for Jesse’s bigger body. The new position trapped Hanzo’s hard cock to twitch helplessly against Jesse’s softer stomach. 

Jesse hadn’t really cared much about his aging body the last few years, the flub settling in above his still hard muscles, hiding them with what he’d once or twice heard described as “beautiful love-handles”. But looking up as the slowly uncovered since after beautiful inch of Hanzo’s skin, a small part of him wished that he’d look better if only to match Hanzo’s beautifully sculpted body. 

But then his nipples had been exposed, the small dusty pink nubs standing at point, looking starved and angry where they stood, surrounded by the plush muscle of Hanzo’s huge pecs. 

Jesse had trouble breathing for a few moments, eyes huge as they stared in awe as his own hands came up to cup his lover’s breasts, the mounds easily filling them, spilling over as Jesse squeezed a little firmer, the softly pink dusted areolas filling, growing darker and angrier as they were neglected. 

Hanzo whined pitifully, shaking hands finding their way to weakly hold onto Jesse’s wrists, moving them higher to cover his no doubt burning nipples. Shushing Hanzo’s whines, Jesse watched as his thumbs flicked slowly over the angry nubs, rewarding him for his attention when Hanzo bucked into his belly, cock twitching with such strength as his lover moaned long and low, head thrown back to expose the long, flawless column of Hanzo’s neck. 

Repeating the move proved to have the same effect, the nubs beneath Jesse’s digits so hard and hot, it sent small electric currents up his hands and into his biceps. Biting his bottom lip, Jesse took each nipple between his thumb and forefingers, softly, slowly rolling the hard nipples. 

Hanzo gasped, hips stuttering beneath Jesse’s mass, rubbing into his tummy as the hands around Jesse’s wrists tightened. The air went out of Hanzo’s arch, his body relaxing as the small of his back met the mattress again, the action resulting in his chest pushing insistently into Jesse’s hands, Hanzo’s face finally within reach again. 

Kissing those beautiful lips felt like getting air he didn’t know he needed. The soft moans filling his mouth as he twisted a nipple just the right way for Hanzo. Breaking the kiss, Jesse stared into Hanzo’s eyes, not at all surprised to see that ‘nobody was home’. 

Cupping Hanzo’s right breast in his hand, Jesse leaned down, breathing hot air over it before tentatively bending his head the last bit down to seal his lips around Hanzo’s nipple. 

The hard nub felt amazing against Jesse’s tongue, hot and proud where it almost shivered as he put it between his teeth, worrying the hard flesh. Hanzo’s voice sang out beautifully, the sound of it sends shivers down his own spine, the reaction immediate, wasting no time to compliment Hanzo.

Sucking hard, Jesse is rewarded with even more gasps, moans, and shivers from the man beneath him. It only spurs him on to keep going, to keep giving Hanzo pleasure enough to be granted those beautiful reactions. 

Slowly, as slow as Jesse could muster, he sucked and licked Hanzo’s nipple, eventually moving on to its twin, giving it the same ministrations as he’d given the other one. 

This one was way more sensitive than its brother, the nub constantly protected by Hanzo’s clothing, covering it, shielding it from everything Hanzo encountered. 

It felt more intimate being allowed access to it as if Hanzo was letting enjoy a part of him no one else got to see. Jesse felt his heart swell with the thought. So very few had seen this side of Hanzo before, his upbringing no doubt restricting his freedom to explore and have fun like other young men.

As sad as the implications of that thought was though, Jesse couldn’t help but be a little bit thankful for being among the selected few. 

Letting go of the nipple with a lewd pop, Jesse finally emerged from his journey to unknown territory. The sight that met him though was way beyond his wildest imagination.

Hanzo face was flushed and hot, sweat clearly shining on his skin, his perfect lips bit so rawly they almost glowed red in the dim lighting of the room.

Jesse’s moved his hand up to Hanzo’s chin, thumb softly pulling his bottom lip down, exposing his white, just imperfect enough to be perfect, teeth. Hanzo opened so perfectly for him, so pliant and soft. 

It made every cell in Jesse’s body sing as he watched Hanzo’s mouth open, his soft, pink tongue peeking out to tentatively wet his bottom lip.

He’d never been this turned on in his life, had never fantasized of a man with enough power to hold his leash. But here he lay, a man Jesse had spent decades hating for his actions towards his best friend, the man’s own little brother.

His heart was truly gone, had given itself away without Jesse’s own consent. Had decided that the man beneath his was the one and only person worthy enough to hold it. Trusting Hanzo to not waltz all over the tender muscle, to treasure and hold it until the day when they both drew their last breath.

“Well shucks, darlin’,” Jesse sighed, leaning his forehead to Hanzo’s.

“P-pplease...” Hanzo stuttered, voice so out of it, so unlike himself that it made Jesse stop.

“No, Hanzo. Not like this.” He whispered, kissing his lover’s nose in regret, denying them both the pleasure they so wanted.

But a wise man once taught Jesse the lost art of consent, a lesson Jesse had taken to heart and never looked back on. And the number one rule: the person would have to be within their right mind to consent. Jesse regretted to say that Hanzo was not, the archer strung too tightly, too far gone.

Whining loudly, Hanzo held onto Jesse as if his life depended on it, the archer refusing to let go of him. Jesse had no other choice but to lay down on top of him, not really wanting to move away from his lover’s heat. 

Hanzo eventually quieted down, the inferno inside his body winding down to low burning embers, his frantic heartbeat calming down to a steady rhythm that soon enough lulled them both off to sleep. They would pay for the position in the morning, no longer young men. But for right now, they were both alright where they lay in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanzo was amazed. He was so surprised about Jesse’s actions, then immediately feeling bad about his thoughts. Of course, Jesse wouldn’t take advantage, he was a courteous man, someone Hanzo could trust with every cell in his body. 

He was still so surprised when he woke up, fully dressed with a softly snoring Jesse, his face scrunched up in Hanzo’s neck, by his side. The older man was warm and soft, a solid security blanket, holding him close to his own body. 

It wasn’t the first time they had woken up in the same bed together. From the moment their lips had met all those months ago, Jesse stealing his very first kiss, they had spent every waking moment together. Hanzo had realized that he wanted with Jesse. 

He wanted everything. 

From his mother dying young, protecting Genji, fulfilling the clan’s wishes and trying to please his father, Hanzo had had no time or opportunity to explore his own dreams. 

There had been puppy crushes, but Hanzo had never had the chance to act on them. Suitors had disappeared, no doubt been killed off for even resting their eyes on the Shimada heir. He knew his father’s protectiveness ran on the insane side, but if it was to protect Hanzo or his own reputation, Hanzo would never know. 

His years after Genji had been about redemption, about punishing himself, not having a snivel of comfort offered. He’d suffered, gone hungry, been cold, fell ill more times than he could count, but refusing himself assistance from a doctor. 

He didn’t agree with Genji’s forgiveness, didn’t think he ever would. But Genji had wanted him here, had demanded that Hanzo made friends with Jesse. That he fell for the obnoxious cowboy along the way, didn’t change that he was undeserving of the man’s kindness. 

But Hanzo was a greedy man, had always been. When Jesse had first touched him, he’d longed so hard he was close to crying. The man’s warmth, kindness, and supportive protectiveness spoke to Hanzo’s heart and soul.

Jesse McCree was too good a man for him, but for however long the universe wanted to grant him this reward, he’d work so hard to be able to deserve the cowboy's affections. 

“M-mornin’ darlin’,” Jesse’s lazy drawl pulled him out of his thoughts, the hot puff of air tickling his neck along with Jesse’s beard. 

“Good morning.” Hanzo smiled, burrowing tighter into his...lovers tight embrace. 

He immediately regretted his action as pain raced through his body. By the sound of Jesse’s groan, he wasn’t much better off himself. Laughter sounded a few moments later, the deep sound pulling Hanzo with it. 

“Knew we’d regret falling asleep like that.” Jesse chuckled, removing his face from Hanzo’s neck. 

The older man smiled when their eyes met, a hand coming up to cup Hanzo’s cheek, thumb softly rubbing his cheekbone as Jesse just stared. A full minute or two must have gone by, the silence making Hanzo feel uneasy. 

“What?” He asked, worried that something was wrong. 

“You’re beautiful. Anyone ever tell you that?” Jesse mumbled, still staring at Hanzo’s face, smiling softly when Hanzo felt a furious blush creep up on him. 

“I have heard the words more than once. The Shimada heir too beautiful to be the head of the clan.” He’s unable to meet Jesse’s eyes as he recalled the comments so rudely sent his way, embarrassment riding high on his face. 

“No lover ever tell you this?” Jesse asks, voice even softer, but devoid of any pity. 

A lover. Hanzo ducked his head at that. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed about never having had sexual contact with another person, but to explain this to someone else was... Hanzo didn’t know how Jesse would take it. 

“I have... - I have never had a lover.” Hanzo replies after a moment, lifting his head to meet Jesse’s eyes head on.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jesse swears, voice low and somewhat regretful. 

“Hell, Hanzo, you should ‘a told me you weren’t into tha’ kind ‘a contact. I would ‘o never tried to...” Jesse started, a pained expression crossing his face. 

“And this would be alright with you?” Hanzo asked tentatively.

“Hanzo, relationships ain’t jus’ about sex or intimacy tha’ way. Would ‘a been tough ‘n the beginin’, but yeah, tha’s alright with me.” Jesse said, smiling so genuinely.

If Hanzo hadn’t already been head over heels for this man, the admission that Jesse would be alright with a relationship without sexual intimacy, for the sake of Hanzo, would have sealed the deal. 

His heart stuttered in his chest, a soft smile spreading across his lips. Looking into Jesse’s deep bourbon eyes, Hanzo couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Jesse’s lips. 

“Kissin’s good then?” The cowboy asks, looking a bit confused before adding, “Gotta know what ya want ‘n not, sweetheart. Wanna treat ya right.”

“And if I want it all?” He can feel the blush on his face spreading as he whispers the question into Jesse’s lips. 

“D’ ya even know what ‘all’ is?” Jesse’s face is open, concerned, but hold no malice. 

“I am a virgin, Jesse, not ignorant.” Hanzo cannot help feeling a little insulted, despite Jesse meaning nothing by the question. 

In a way, he’s glad that Jesse double check with him. Happy that the other man cares enough to make sure. He is aware of all the odd sexual acts that are out there, know what he’s good with, what he’s curious about and what he doesn’t even to think about. 

“I want you, Jesse.” He whispers when the cowboy just open and closes his mouth in response to Hanzo’s comment. 

“If you will have me...” Hanzo adds as Jesse’s eyes widen a little and he swallows audibly in the otherwise silent room. 

“Hanzo...” Jesse croaks, voice wavering with emotions, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s lips ever so softly, as they just held onto each other. 

“I don’t wanna be unromantic or shit wanna treat ya right, the way ya deserve. But Hanners, I gotta take a leak, man. I ain’t no young man anymore....” Jesse says, eyes shining with regret as he braces himself, no doubt expecting anger. 

But instead of the immediate response of a hissed ‘You insolent cur.” Hanzo was unable to hold back the laughter that bubbled up from his chest. Their timing had never been on que, so why would it now? Come to think of it, he actually needed to use the bathroom himself. 

“You are impossible.” Hanzo grins as he pushes Jesse off of him before he crawls over the cowboy, on his way to the bathroom. 

“But impossible good, right?” Jesse calls after him. 

“Impossible good, right Hanners?” He calls again when Hanzo doesn’t provide a verbal answer, just chuckles as he winks and closes the bathroom door. 

From behind it, he can hear Jesse swearing as he no doubt rolled over in bed when his voice became muffled. Hanzo couldn’t help the grin that spread on his lips. He’d so found a keeper right here.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse’s balls were throbbing in his pants, the fabric too tight all of a sudden. He had walked around with a constant boner all day, the knowledge that Hanzo wanted him just as much as he wanted Hanzo. 

The buzz from it made him dizzy. But then again, that might just be all the blood leaving his head to pool into his abdomen. He hadn’t had a boner like this since he was a teenager. 

It didn’t help that the day had required them both to work on some new recon mission, an anonymous tip that would supposedly lead to answers that had been lost since the fall of Overwatch. 

The digital documents, photographs, and clips were something else. It looked like whoever the anonymous tipper was, they had spent years following Talon. The files were so many that a good three-fourths of the agents were occupied trying to retrieve all the information. 

Jesse were left with a series of video clips, the quality absolutely remarkable, like nothing he’d ever seen before. It was a body camera of some sort, following the Talon agent known as Reaper. 

In most of the clips, Reper was engaged in combat, infiltrating what looked to be different warehouses. Jesse recognized some of them as old Overwatch and Blackwatch facilities, though mostly, it looked to be huge bases. 

When he eventually came around to open the last file, it opened up to a series of footages of Soldier:76. Jesse had seen footage of the Soldier before, mostly from news stations, but that wasn’t what caught his attention this time. 

In the last clip, Soldier:76 were fighting Reaper in some desert. The sniper known as The Shriek was with him, the two of them being ambushed by Reaper. They fought valiantly, but then the black death went after the Soldier alone. 

The fighting between the two sent Jesse’s brain into overdrive. He knew this style, had watched it for decades. The two men dancing around each other, as if to the rhythm of a stampede. 

But it couldn’t be. They were both dead. Jesse had been to both of their funerals, had cried with people he considered family, had eventually found comfort in the bottom of a bottle. 

His brain must be playing tricks on him, exhausted by the long hours spent in front of a computer. Had he even remembered to eat? 

Closing down the files, Jesse leaves the room, deciding that he’s done for the day. He wonders where Hanzo might be if he’d had anything to eat since they parted after breakfast.

He had envisioned a very different day after the revelations that morning, had planned a bit of wooing as they got ready to go for breakfast. But then Winston’s stony face had barged in on their breakfast after only fifteen minutes, leaving them no choice but to quickly eat and get to work on the new information. 

Walking through a few rooms, Jesse finally found Hanzo sitting with Genji and Reinhardt, the three of them deep in thoughts over some maps. When Jesse entered the room though, Hanzo lifted his head, a wide, happy smile on his face as their eyes met. 

Oh Jesse was a total goner for this man. He had the strength to break him, to do so much damage with the powers he wielded, but in the company of Jesse, Hanzo had decided that the liked to be taken care off. 

It didn’t seem like did it to please anyone but himself, Jesse not really caring what role he played in a relationship, had never really been big on all them boxes. But if Hanzo wanted to be the wooed one, then Jesse sure as all hell would woo the dragons out of him. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo greeted, moving to get up from the floor, uncrossing his beautiful legs. 

“Why, hello there, darlin’,” Jesse smiled, offering a hand to help Hanzo up from the position on the floor where he’d obviously been sitting for a long while. 

The affectionate display between them earned a snort from Genji, Reinhardt bumping his elbow into the younger man to shush him. But Jesse couldn’t care less as Hanzo held his hand, squeezing every now and then. 

“Wanna grab some grub ‘n retire for the night?” Jesse asks, cheek leaning into Hanzo’s hair fluff, smiling when the soft but stubborn hair tickled.

“I would love to, Jesse. I have not had a chance to eat since this morning.” Leaning into Jesse, Hanzo folds his hands on Jesse’s chest, pressing in close as he silently asks for a hug. 

It’s the best goddamn thing Jesse know about. He can’t help the fond smile that crosses his lips as he folds his arms around Hanzo’s solid body, pulling him even closer as he oh so softly swayed them. 

“What do you suggest?” Hanzo’s muffled voice piped up from his position on Jesse’s chest. 

“Hmm... Was plannin’ on a candlelit dinner ‘n some cuddlin’ earlier this monin’,” Jesse says lazily, all too happy just standing there, holding onto the man that held his heart. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Hanzo hums back. 

“Oh go find a room, you two.” Genji snorts, receiving yet another hard nudge from Reinhardt. 

“Don’t mind us if we do.” Jesse grins, winking at the two men before leading Hanzo away from the room and off to the mess hall. 

*

A few hours went by as they ate, cooking together, taking their time to just be together. Now though, they lay tangled in Jesse’s bed, the room, incredibly clean since he started seeing Hanzo. 

The lazy kissing was one of Jesse’s favorite things to do. He’d never been one for kissing, but with Hanzo, he just couldn’t get enough of it. Like air to a drowning man, Hanzo’s lips, Hanzo’s tongue, the small lazy moans, put the fire inside Jesse out. He had a way of taming Jesse, of making him want to slow down, to cherish every second he was granted by his lover.

Jesse had allowed Hanzo to remove his shirts this time, self-conscious about his less trim body, his worries had been put somewhat to rest when the fire inside Hanzo’s eyes had flared upon seeing Jesse’s scarred skin. The two of them having stood up from the bed to remove the shirt, Jesse regretted to see that gravity didn’t do him any favors. 

Hanzo swallowed hard as he cupped Jesse’s breasts, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as his smaller hands were filled with the mass of Jesse’s pecks. Shame washed over Jesse as Hanzo just stared. Maybe the archer wasn’t as alright with this as he first thought. 

“Now, Han...-” Jesse started hands coming up to grab Hanzo’s wrists, to pull his hands away. 

“No, Jesse.” Hanzo said, interrupting him. “You, you are perfect. So beautiful.” he follows up, voices somewhat distant as if the archer was in awe. 

“Clothes off,” Hanzo ordered, looking up into Jesse’s eyes. “Please.” He added more as an afterthought. 

“You sure, sweetheart?” Jesse asked, knowing well where this was leading. 

“Please. I-I would really like you to... I want you, Jesse.” His lover looks so lost where he stands with Jesse’s breasts still firmly held in his hands, the flesh squeezed between his stubby fingers. 

“Alright, alright,” Jesse agrees, barely able to contain his excitement and nervousness. This was really happening. 

Hanzo removed his own clothing so fast that it made Jesse’s head spin, his hands frozen by his belt buckle when the long expanse of Hanzo’s body was exposed to him. Of course, he’d had glimpses of Hanzo in the communal showers, but it was an unspoken rule to never stare at each other. 

Now though, the long expanse of flawed porcelain skin stood in front of him, the archer’s proud length, bobbing up and down where it stood strutting from his body, surrounded by the darkest patch of hair.

It was a good length, around six inches, veiny and girthy enough to make Jesse’s mouth instantly water. The skin a little darker, his foreskin flushed an incredible shade of pink. And right beneath the proud member, a perfect pair of testicles rested, drawn up tight to Hanzo’s body. 

Following the expanse of skin lead him to Hanzo’s legs, the thighs so muscular before they were cut short just beneath Hanzo’s knees. Jesse had been aware of Hanzo’s prosthetic legs, hand recognized the signs long before he’d first seen them in the shower. 

But now they stood before him, shielded by nothing, open for Jesse to look all he wanted. The flesh around Hanzo’s lower thigh where it disappeared into the prosthetics was heavily scarred as if something had gone horribly wrong. 

“I...I can wear thigh high’s if it...if it bothers you.” Hanzo says dejectedly, as if ashamed. That just wouldn’t do. 

“Don’ know if ya’ve noticed, darlin’, but I’m misssin’ a body part myself. But it ain’t nearly as beautiful as them legs ya’ve got there.” Jesse drawls, slowly moving forward before falling to his knees before his lover. 

Up close, the scarring is even worse, the ugly, thin skin stretched angry and red from being confined too long. Jesse wants to touch so bad, wants to rub the hurt away. It’s obvious that Hanzo has been neglecting his legs, possibly too embarrassed as they’ve spent most nights together. 

“Can I.. You should take them off, relax a little.” Jesse says, looking up into Hanzo’s eyes from his position on the floor. “If ya want.”

“I do not want to break the mood, Jesse. I am fine.” Hanzo’s voice is laced with shame, squeezing Jesse’s heart painfully. 

“Ain’t nothin’ about ya tha’ would break any mood, Hanzo. Yer hurting n’ sore, I can see tha’.” He won’t let go of this. No lover of his would ever be in pain while with him if he could help it. “Please.”

Hanzo sighs deeply, dejectedly as he sat down onto the bed, spreading his legs deliciously as went on to unlatch the locks on his legs. Within a minute, both prosthetics were removed, the protective sock pried off, revealing angry red skin, a stark contrast to Hanzo’s otherwise light skin. 

If the scarring visible above the prosthetics had been awful, the scarring beneath it was downright horrible. Ugly, thick rifts crossed every which way as if an infection had conquered Hanzo’s skin before healing. 

Just beneath the knee, the legs were cut off so precisely that this could have been no accident. It made anger flare inside Jesse, but before Hanzo got the chance to become self-conscious, before he folded up on himself, ashamed as he was, Jesse reached out, softly massaging the worried skin of what was left of Hanzo’s left calf. 

“Fuck, yer beautiful, Hanzo.” Jesse growled after a few minutes, staring up into his lover's eyes, leaving no room for misunderstandings. 

He means every word too. Hanzo was simply put breathtaking, the prettiest person Jesse had ever been lucky enough to lay his eyes on. With or without legs, didn’t change anything. 

The bed jostled as Hanzo lay down, arms coming up to shield his eyes, obvious sobs coursing through his body, making his chest shake with the force to hide them. 

“What, no, sweetheart... none of that now.” Jesse crawled up over Hanzo, prying his hands away from his face. 

Wet, red-rimmed brown eyes looked up at him, Hanzo’s nose pink, matching his cheeks. The sight was the most heartbreaking thing Jesse had ever seen in his life. 

Who had done this to his lover, who had run him down so raw that he even now didn’t believe himself worthy of the affection Jesse was giving him. Jesse had a bad feeling that he was staring down at the culprit though. 

Leaning down, Jesse kissed Hanzo softly. The younger man opening up so easily, accepting everything Jesse gave, even though he didn’t agree with how freely Jesse gave. 

He paid it no mind though. Hanzo was more deserving than he gave himself credit for, and if Jesse died trying, he would make the other man see what he saw. 

“Hold on for a second, Hanners.” Jesse whispered, standing up from the bed, watching as Hanzo made to cover himself up, crossing his legs as if to hide the fact that they were missing a part, hands cupping his privates as his thighs splayed wide open. 

Making quick work of his belt buckle, Jesse unzipped and shoved down his pants and underwear in one go, smirking when his still hard dick smacked the soft skin of his belly. 

Walking over to his nightstand, Jesse removed an unopened bottle of lube along with a condom. He was never not safe with a lover, but a small possessive part of him wished that Hanzo wouldn’t want the condom, instead wanting Jesse to mark him deep inside. 

It was a ridiculous thought, one preserved for lovers of decades, partners that trusted each other with everything they were, not for a couple just starting out. But the heart wanted what it wanted, however dangerous that it was. 

Now Jesse knew he was clean, got himself tested regularly. He hadn’t had a partner for many, many years now, too tired of the meaningless hook-ups. But the fact of his lacking sex life didn’t stop him from being tested though. In his line of work, diseases spread by more than sexual contact. 

A whine from the bed brought Jesse out of his train of thoughts, breaking the inner monolog to give his undivided attention to the beautiful man laying on his bed, patiently waiting for him. 

Dropping the supplies on the bed, Jesse crawled over to Hanzo, meeting his eyes as he silently asked to unfold Hanzo. When he didn’t receive any protest, Jesse grabbed each knee, slowly uncrossing the legs, spreading them as wide as they would go as he sat down between them. 

Watching Hanzo’s legs spread was as if watching a butterfly spread its wings for the very first time, breathtaking, though thinking about it, the description wasn’t as far from the truth. 

Hanzo’s wide eyes looked down into his, his hands still splayed over his genitals, holding onto them almost painfully. It did nothing to hide the fact that his most private area was now exposed to Jesse, the dirty pink of his impossibly tight pucker barely visible between the two massive globes, the taint above it swollen and no doubt incredibly sensitive. 

Jesse had no idea where he wanted to start first, wanting, needing everything at once. Instead, he moves up to remove Hanzo’s hands, moving them ever so slowly, braiding their fingers together as they just stared at each other. 

“Is there anyhin’ ya don’ want?” Jesse asks, voice gone almost hoarse from the restraint. 

“No.” Hanzo replies, voice steady and sure as he holds eye contact with Jesse. 

Jesse can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he leans over Hanzo to plant soft kisses on his lips, the motion causing their cocks to rub up against each other. 

Breaking the kiss, Jesse slowly crawls down Hanzo’s body, kissing his way all the way down to the proud cock standing at attention, weeping at the top. Looking up into Hanzo’s wide eyes, Jesse drags his tongue along the underside, getting smacked in the face when the cock before him bobs violently in response to the wet heat. 

Above him, Hanzo mewls so pretty, the sound sending a new wave of butterflies into his belly. Repeating the motion, Jesse is ready for the reaction, enveloping the head of Hanzo’s cock as it smacks back again. 

The reaction is even more violent than he’d first thought, Hanzo’s hips thrusting upwards, testing Jesse’s gag-reflex as the shaft slides into his throat. Jesse doesn’t bat an eye though, instead sucking Hanzo down ever so lazy, the steady suction as he goes up and down the throbbing shaft, a constant torture to the man beneath him. 

Hanzo moans and whines, both hands eventually finding their way to Jesse’s hair, holding onto the strands as if his life depended on it. The moans shortly became desperate mewls, the fists tightening painfully in his hair. Hanzo was close to the edge, close to completion.

The knowledge only spurred Jesse on, deepthroating Hanzo every time he sank the delicious shaft into his mouth. And sure enough, a few deep slides later, Hanzo stiffened beneath him, the desperate mewling stopping, making way for hard breathing as Hanzo emptied his balls into Jesse’s throat. 

Jesse kept up the suction for as long as he could, grinning inwardly when his slow retreat made Hanzo’s oversensitive cock bob repeatedly, a small dollop of cum escaping to land on Jesse’s tongue, the bitter taste making Jesse clench. 

Crawling up Hanzo’s now lax body, Jesse made sure not to touch his lovers spent cock, now flaccid and resting on the younger man’s trim stomach. Moving to place a chaste kiss on Hanzo’s lips, Jesse was surprised when the archer immediately deepened the kiss, tongues dancing around each other, sharing the bitter, salty taste of Hanzo’s cum. 

“Thank you.” Hanzo whispered against his lips when they broke apart, long minutes having passed in each other's embrace. 

“Ain’t nothing to thank me for, sweetheart.” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo’s cheek. 

His own cock was throbbing, angrily weeping as it jutted from his body, neglected and furious. Hanzo’s hand came down to tentatively hold him, his shaft filling Hanzo’s hand so perfectly it almost took Jesse’s breath away. 

Slow, unsure up and down movements followed, Jesse having to rest his forehead to Hanzo’s as the arched worked his cock, getting more and more secure with every stroke. 

Jesse swore Hanzo would be the death of him one of these days, the way he gave himself to Jesse, gave just as well as he received. When clever blunt fingernails dragged across Jesse’s right nipple, it was almost all it took for Jesse to cave in, giving in to the desire and pleasure coursing through his body. 

“If ya keep goin’ like that’, darlin’, this’ll be over before ya know it” Jesse croaks out, almost regretting it when Hanzo remove his hand from Jesse’s cock. 

“Fuck, darlin’,” He breathes, trapping Hanzo’s lips in a sloppy kiss. 

With his free hand, Jesse reaches for the bottle of lube by the top of the bed. He waits for Hanzo’s nod before moving down to take his place between Hanzo’s spread legs once more. 

Jesse felt as if he was revisiting his very first time himself, fingers unsteady as they worked to pop the cap, the sound obnoxiously loud in the suddenly very silent room. Looking up at Hanzo, Jesse saw the other man biting his bottom lip nervously. Stopping all motion, Jesse placed his palm on Hanzo’s stomach. 

“We don’ have ‘ta go further, Hanzo.” Jesse says genuinely, holding his lover's eyes, watching out for any and every emotion crossing his face. 

“No, I want to, Jesse.” Hanzo mumbles after a bit, the blush on his face deepening as he looks up into the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze to Jesse’s worried eyes. “I am... nervous.”

Smiling softly, Jesse drops his head, letting the air trapped in his lung rush out of him. 

“So am I, Hanzo.” He laughs, “Hell, I ain’t never been as nervous as I am right now. Wanna make this right by ya, wanna make ya feel good.”

“Helluva pressure on a guy.” Jesse smirks, relieved to see Hanzo laugh a little. 

Just like that, the tension breaks and before long, Jesse had his first knuckle buried into the amazingly tight clench of Hanzo’s pucker. It’s a painfully slow going from there, the two of them working up to four fingers easily sliding in and out of Hanzo’s now slick hole. 

As they unhurriedly worked Hanzo open, Jesse found himself crawling further and further up, far enough that he could share sloppy, lazy kisses with his lover. The soft moans that escaped Hanzo’s lips whenever Jesse would find his prostate, made Jesse close his eyes, deep in concentration not to come himself. 

“J-Jesse... Jesse...” Hanzo stuttered after his knuckles brushed particularly hard against Hanzo’s already over sensitive prostate, his cock drooling, the fluid pooling into his bellybutton.  
Jesse didn’t have to be told twice, too ready to sink into his lover, to feel him clench around him, to share the most intimate of declarations. Removing his fingers from Hanzo, Jesse couldn’t help himself to steal a moment to stare at Hanzo’s gaping hole, watching it wink and open, clenching around nothing. 

Reaching for the discarded condom, he’s about to tear it open when Hanzo’s hand stops him. The resting butterflies in his stomach come back to life in an instant, fluttering around his belly, spreading up towards his chest. 

“Please...No...no protection.” Hanzo breathes, eyes glassy, lips wet and parted. “Please.”

“Hanzo...” Jesse starts to argue but stops when Hanzo grab his hand, placing his palm above his frantically beating heart. 

“I am - I am clean. I-I know you’re clean. Found your papers.” Hanzo explains sporadically. “I want to feel you without any barriers, want to...- want to feel you come in-inside.”

Jesse could feel his already weak argument break and die a pitiful death inside him, instead leaning down to take Hanzo’s lips in a passionate kiss, putting the condom wrapper down on the bed again. 

He was a weak man when it came to Hanzo.

Slicking up his cock, Jesse kept kissing Hanzo, distracting him from the incredible stretch that no doubt would come. Lining up his head to Hanzo’s softly gaping pucker, Jesse could feel the buttery soft rim catch on his cock before making way for Jesse’s head to slowly slide inside. 

The keening that came from Hanzo as he bent his head backward was dizzying, the insane clench around the head of his cock almost painful. But keeping as still as he could, Jesse waited for Hanzo’s body to relax, to allow him further entrance. 

He knew his cock would only become wider as the ever so slowly slid further and further into Hanzo’s fever hot channel, would become impossibly wide as if locking itself inside before the width sloped down to something more manageable again. 

Bottoming out inside Hanzo’s fluttering hole was something out of a dream, the sensation so intense, Jesse almost bit through his bottom lip as he tried to hold still, breathing with Hanzo and his lover held onto his upper arms, impossibly tight. 

Kissing ever bit of skin he could reach, Jesse tried his best to distract Hanzo from the invasion of his body, his fingers finding a nipple to roll between them. That seemed to do the trick as Hanzo’s rim clenched hard before loosening up completely, Hanzo’s body relaxing down onto the bed again, his head lulling to look down as if he could somehow see where they were connected. 

‘Later...’ Jesse thought as he caught Hanzo’s lips in another sloppy kiss, his lover moaning filthily into his mouth.

Keeping a slow but steady pace, was the most difficult thing Jesse had ever done in his life. Every cell in his body screamed at him to pound into Hanzo’s pliantly soft hole, to make that throat bend backward again, but Jesse held back, hellbent on making this the experience one that Hanzo would fondly look back on when they were old and retired. 

The thought didn’t register right away, but when it did, Jesse’s whole body froze. ‘When they were old and retired.’ With everything that had happened, he hadn’t realized that his adoration and lust had made way for love. 

The realization making his heart soar, a goofy smile, no doubt, plastered on his face as he bent down to kiss Hanzo silly. Picking up the pace again, Jesse moved even more painfully slow, overjoyed when he found that it forced even more sloppy, wet moans out of his lover. 

Time passed them by as they embraced each other, existing only for their lover in the bubble that was their lovemaking. Jesse had never had sex like this before, had never felt the way he did as he slowly moved inside Hanzo, feeling everything his lover did. 

So when Hanzo’s soft mewls indicated that his end was near, Jesse wasn’t at all surprised when he felt himself following his lover over the edge. With one last final thrust, Jesse buried himself as deep as he could, feeling Hanzo’s balls clench and release against his abdomen as his lover came, sending spurts of come to be smeared between them. 

Jesse was unable to close his eyes as his own undoing washed over him, watching every emotion play across Hanzo’s face, he felt his heart skip several beats as the man beneath him found focus once more, arms coming up to fold around Jesse’s neck, pulling him down into a soft, slow kiss. 

He hoped, he so wished that he’d done right by Hanzo, although, by the looks of it, he’d taken his lover way and beyond. Hanzo’s eyes, a half mast, his lips parted, red and raw from their kisses, Jesse felt himself grin at the sight. 

Leaning down to kiss his lover once more, Jesse rolled them over so that Hanzo was on top, the new position making his still erect cock sink even deeper into Hanzo, forcing a surprised gasp out of him. 

Hanzo was absolutely beautiful when he sat up, forcing Jesse’s cock even further in, Jesse’s tight balls resting on the outside of Hanzo’s rim. He had to bite his lip not to thrust upward, the reflex almost too much for him. Looking up though, he knew he was screwed when Hanzo stared back at him and winked. Oh yeah, this pale rider would definitely be the death of him. 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (This story will be heavily edited.)


End file.
